Scarface
|friends = |enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Cheesy (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = His family, Martha, having fun with his brothers, Matthew, surfing, magic, music, singing, Christmas, adventures, traveling, swimming|dislikes = His wife's loss, not being with his family, danger, poachers, dark African magic, losing his fur, embarrassment|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed Flexibility|weapons = Claws and Teeth Spear|fate = Safely returns home to Africa and is reunited with his family; continues to help Matthew on his adventures.}}'''Scarface '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a royal guard of Africa and a friend of Matthew. Background Scarface is the youngest member of the royal family. He lived with his brothers, Blue and Harold. Scarface was raised to become a royal guard while his eldest brother, Harold was destined to rule Africa as king when he comes of age. During Scarface's time as a teenager, he met a lovely lioness named Martha and fell in love with her. They eventually got married and she gave birth to a lion named Scareye. When Scareye was young, Scarface and Martha spent most of their time nurturing their son. One day when Martha left the castle to collect some vegetables, where she encountered Blackeye, a servant who was banished from the castle. Blackeye attempted to collect Martha's soul but she refused. Until Martha would've accepted the deal, Blackeye had an assortment of animals beat Scarface half to death. One of the animals scratched Scarface in the nose, giving him a painful and crescent-shaped scar. Willing to save her husband, Martha bravely accepted the deal. Gladly, Blackeye takes Martha's soul while draining her life force. Once the deal was done, the animals who were attacking Scarface magically disappeared. Scarface figured that if there's magic about, it'll have something with his wife's disappearance. Scarface quickly ran to Blackeye's lair, only to find his wife's corpse. Shocked at the sight and the thought of him failing to rescue her, Scarface mourns the death of his beloved wife. After the funeral, Scarface promised to look after the rest of his family and keep them safe. In the present day, Scarface and his brothers were taken away from their home at to a zoo in Maine. One day, the lion brothers escape from the zoo, begin searching for a kind person who will personally escort them back home to Africa to be reunited with their family. Personality Scarface is introduced to be a calm, cool and collected lion who chose to live his life peacefully. He seems to be patient with his job as a guard, his friends, his brothers, in-laws and most of his teenage son, Scareye. Scarface barely loses his temper, he's mostly trying to wane his family or friends from confrontation. Scarface takes responsibility in his mistakes and wishes to do everything, he can to fix it. For one, when he failed to rescue his wife, Scarface hopes to show his wife, Martha, how sorry he is by protecting and nurturing his son. As a widower, Scarface learned to let go of the past and move forward with his life. Also, as a single father, Scarface learned how to trust his son and to respect his independence and dreams, that involves leaving the family. Just like his brothers, Scarface is optimistic, energetic, wild and enjoys playing with his brothers. Scarface is extremely loyal to his brothers and is always to fight for them or with them when needed. He's surprisingly calm during these kinds of situations and comforts those who are terrified during these situations. Scarface chooses not to follow royal tradition, he chooses to follow his heart and do whatever it takes to protect his family and kingdom from those who want to corrupt his home or eliminate the people he cares for. One of Scarface's greatest strengths is how forgiving, he is towards those who present a heartfelt apology to him or his family. He can understand their reasons to protect a loved one or how they'll do whatever it takes to reunite with someone, they knew deeply or for a very long time. Physical appearance Scarface is a slender lion with red auburn fur and a black wild mane. Hence his name, he has a large scar around his nose, that's in the shape of a crescent. Appearances The Lion in the House Shortly after escaping from the zoo, Scarface and his brothers enter the Woodland Kingdom and seek out help from their king. Despite a struggle, the lion brothers manage to sneak inside the castle through the basement window. They befriend the young king and he asks them, why they were at his castle. Blue answered the young king's question by telling him, that he and his brothers were tranquilized and taken to a zoo. The zoo life was so horrible for the lion brothers that it lead them to escape and find someone who will kindly escort them back to Africa and be reunited with their families. Scarface mentioned that he's a widower and a single father. Matthew kindly agreed to help the lions return home to Africa. The other Wooten Gang members agreed to help their leader with the mission. By using the lab computer, the gang finds a plane that's taking off to Africa, the next morning. In order to get to the airport early, the gang takes the SUV. However, their ride is sabotaged by a duo of fur collectors who want to make a profit of the lions brothers' fur pelts for a profit. Matthew tried to reason with the fur collectors but refused to do such thing. Instantly, the fur collectors tranquilize the lion brothers, Matthew, the gang and has the SUV's gas tanks siphoned. The lion brothers are taken to fur factory to be executed and stripped off of their fur pelts and sold to a shop for an expensive price. Fearing that they'll lose their lives, Matthew and the gang comes to rescue the lions. While Plumette and the gang stay in the SUV, Matthew and Charles go inside the fur factory to rescue the lion brothers. Inside the factory, the Wooten brothers and fur collectors engage into a brief battle. Unfortunately, for the brothers, the fur collectors overpower their foes and prepare to kill them, not before the lion brothers come to the brothers' aid. The lions hold off the fur collectors until the authorities come to arrest the fur collectors for their illegal poaching, assault and attempted murder. In the nick of time, the lions catch the plane to Africa and as they depart back to their home kingdom, they tearfully wave goodbye to their new friend. One week after the adventure, the lion brothers return to the Woodland Kingdom, only this time, they bring their relatives who brought the castle staff, a lovely dinner. A way to celebrate their new friendship with Matthew for bringing peace back to their kingdom in Africa. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Scarface will appear as a supporting character along with the rest of his family. Whenever, Matthew is in need of rescue, he'll help Charles and Plumette rescue their friend. Trivia * Scarface's scar is similar to Agent Fox's. Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Hunters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Widows/Widowers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:African characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Dancers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Nobility Category:Time travelers Category:Jungle animals